


In The Middle of my Chaos (There Was You)

by NebulaWrites



Series: TobiOro Works [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies, Another reason why I shouldn't be allowed control over my ideas, BAMF everyone, But isn't that natural for him, But they didn't and his boyfriend gets kidnapped, Domestic-ish Orochimaru, F/F, F/M, He wouldn't have minded if Madara and Izuna had just jumped to the point, I really can't think of tags right now, Kidnapping, Lots of spy groups, M/M, Orochimaru's crazy, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Root messed Oro up really bad okay?, Tobirama is soooo done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: Tobirama and Orochimaru have never really talked about their pasts with the other for their own reasons and they never really push the matter. For Tobirama it's because he doesn't want to know what would happen if he got tracked down - he made quite the amount of enemies from his time as a spy - and Orochimaru was put in danger because of it. But in the end, he wonders if that was the right thing to do. Especially when he comes home to find everything in chaos and Orochimaru is missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and I've had the first chapter done for basically the same amount of time. So here it is, finally posted and I hope you guys enjoy! Also I really wasn't kidding when I said that this place will be swamped with TobiOro things.

The general populace had a tendency to give him odd looks for many, many reasons and he can’t bring himself to care. They don’t actually _know_ him, so their opinions are never something he bothers to remember because they could be worse.

Let them think weirdly about the fact he says that he wouldn’t give up his research or his position as a trainer at the local gym for anything. It’s the truth, and now that he has his simple life he won’t let go even in death. Tobirama fought tooth and nail for this life, for a simple home in a quiet neighborhood with someone to care for at his side.

He got out with his family’s help, and he’s grateful to them for it especially since they haven’t tried to bring him back at all. In a family of spies, freedom and being off the charts were only a fantasy where it’s reality for him.

There is only one thing that would cause him to return to being a spy, and he’ll be damned if he lets anything happen to his beau.

 

“I’m on the way to the store,” Tobirama says perfunctorily when he hears the line connect, and as ever his boyfriend doesn’t take offence at the lack of greeting. “I can only think of a few things we need, I wanted to ask you just in case there’s something I’m not thinking of.”

Orochimaru makes a light, thoughtful sound as Tobirama slides neatly through the crowded sidewalk. “Milk, bread, maybe a dozen of eggs depending on if you used more than usual this morning. We’re running low on those peppers you keep putting in our omelets, we don’t need them quite yet but I know you and you’re going to get some regardless. Could you see about getting some egg custard?”

Unable to help it, he chuckles faintly at the request reassuring the other that he would get some egg custard before hanging up after a soft murmur of affection. He looks up about five blocks away from the grocery store when he sees two heads of wild black hair – though one was significantly tamer than the other – making their way in his direction. No fool, Tobirama squares his shoulders and lifts his chin as he marches pass.

Madara makes a furious noise and Izuna scoffs as they presumably begin to follow him. “No,” he snaps over his shoulder, narrowly ducking around a largely built construction worker. “Whatever you want me to do I won’t.”

“Who said we wanted to ask anything of you?” Izuna sounds offended as he manages to fall into step with Tobirama. “Maybe we just wanted to visit you, after all you are our brother-in-law!”

“You loathe me just as much as I loathe you two, Uchiha, the only reason you have ever sought me out was for your benefit.” He retorts waspishly, glaring at Madara as the elder Uchiha appears on his right, black eyes glare right back into red and Tobirama increases his pace. It’s not until he steps into the market that his brothers-in-law finally leave and the moment he notices they’ve gone, he breathes a sigh of relief.

He loved Itama and Hashirama, he really did. That fact _alone_ was what kept him from chasing the two Uchiha off. At least Hikaku wasn’t as bad as Madara and Izuna, so Kawarama could consider himself lucky.

An hour later Tobirama’s just finished dishing up dinner when he hears the front door open with its ever present squeal of hinges. “What did you make tonight?” Orochimaru murmured, sounding tired and Tobirama turns to tilt his head at the younger.

“I told you this morning,” he reminds his lover as he sets their plates onto the table, pulling out Orochimaru’s chair. “Long day?”

A soft huffy noise – which Tobirama had long since learned was Orochimaru’s equivalent to a frustrated groan – is the only thing he gets in response as Orochimaru slides gracefully into his seat with a brief thanks. They eat in comfortable silence, occasionally commenting about something they’d experienced that day but never fully making conversation until they retreat to the living room.

“I ran into Madara and Izuna today,” Tobirama comments, smiling faintly as he watches Orochimaru trace the tattoo on his left arm with deft fingers. “They tried to play it off as a friendly visit.”

The younger snorts, finally looking up to meet his gaze but not letting the red-eyed male’s arm free from his hold. “What did they want?” the question was so innocent, something he was so used too that Tobirama nearly slipped up. Nearly. It frightened him to think what danger it would put Orochimaru in if he told his lover about his past.

“For me to go back working with them.” It’s as close to the truth as he’ll go, and it’s not even a lie either so it doesn’t sit wrong with him. “They would’ve had a better chance by sending one of my brothers to ask, but they didn’t.”

That earned him a laugh – tired and slightly mocking towards the Uchiha brothers but a laugh nonetheless. “How have your brothers been?” his dark-haired partner asks and Tobirama sighs, shrugging his shoulder and smirking when it makes Orochimaru scowl distastefully. He admits that he hadn’t spoken to them in a while as he stands, pulling the younger up with him.

“Want me to come into the lab with you?” he offers, sliding his book back onto the bookshelf as he passes and Orochimaru glances up at him suspiciously. “We’d leave at your time,” Tobirama adds and he can interpret the yes from the way thin fingers tangle with his own and a dark-haired head rests against his bicep.

“You still get to make breakfast.”

Sometimes Orochimaru’s predictability was amusing, at least in Tobirama’s opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not even two minutes after he and Orochimaru have left home that he feels someone watching, likely a tail given the Uchiha family mentality. Orochimaru’s presence is the only reason why Tobirama doesn’t scowl and call Madara to shout at him about it. Besides, his left arm was currently held hostage once again as Orochimaru huddles deeper into his coat.

“Coffee?” he requests – tone slowly inching towards aggrieved – and Tobirama smiles ever so slightly.

“I’ll pay,” Tobirama says.

A derisive grumble comes from Orochimaru as the younger hides in his deep purple scarf, as ever giving him a dubious once-over. “How are you not cold?” asks his bundled up lover and Tobirama shrugs – completely comfortable in his light jacket even though the temperature was likely close to freezing. “This is something I will never understand about you.” The other announces as he leans into his side.

“I’m used to colder temperatures,” The white-haired male explains, laying his hand over Orochimaru’s where it’s not covered by his arm. “Not an interesting story, but I could tell you sometime if you want.”

Orochimaru snorted, rolling his eyes as he grabs for the coffee shop door. “We’ll talk about it later?”

And they did. In the middle of their lunch hour, they bask outside in the sunlight and more or less enjoy the lab’s meager lunch food. “Have you heard from Tsunade or Dan recently?” Orochimaru stretches his arms over his head; opening one eye to peek at him and Tobirama inclines his head just slightly at the question with an agreeable hum.

“She said they were doing well, and Shizune is still among the highest in the school district.”

This makes his lover smile faintly, relaxing back against the warm metal picnic table. The way the younger’s dark hair shone in the light never ceased to fascinate him, always making him wonder how anyone could have such a deep shade of black as their natural hair color. Habit has Tobirama reaching out and ghosting his fingers through the strands.

Orochimaru snorts, capturing the Senju’s free hand with his own as he sits up. “Don’t injure too many people at the gym today, okay?”

Because it’s Orochimaru who said it, Tobirama doesn’t even bat an eye at the statement instead he chuckles. “Going in already?”

“I want to finish things early today.”

“Very well, I’ll see you at home.” With that, he stands, interlocking their fingers briefly before gathering his jacket and laying a peck on Orochimaru’s forehead. “If Hashirama decides to try visiting you, tell him to go back to work,” Tobirama says – amused – as he turns to leave, and behind him Orochimaru chuckles.

“Ah, he just wants to-.”

“Use me as an excuse to skip out on work,” he looks over his shoulder blandly, rolling his eyes at the other man as he begins to walk. “He skipped out enough on Izuna’s and Obito’s birthdays, much more and Madara is going to come for our heads.” Another chuckle comes from Orochimaru – warm yet mischievous – and the white-haired man decides to leave before he gets distracted, snorting softly at the farewell that is called out just before the doors to the building shut audibly. 

 

He was being watched.

He knew he was, and it was eating at him something awful. Tobirama hadn’t said anything about it, so he thought it was just him being paranoid as he expected the worse. But he certainly hasn’t forgotten his training in Root, so he _knows_ for certain now that he was being followed.

Orochimaru grits his teeth as he plows down the street, head low and scarf dragged up higher than it was necessary. It wasn’t someone he knew following him, they would have come out by now if it were. He swallows; offering an empty wave to Amaya as the woman loudly asks how he was doing. “Well enough,” is all he can get out before he apologizes and ducks inside his and Tobirama’s home, hoping to escape the eyes he can feel.

 

For not even one of his former students to show up might leave Tobirama a little on edge, and he frowns because at the least Kagami would always meet him at the gym on Fridays. He shakes it off, though, and greets the first few of his regular trainees with a tip of his head. It wasn’t uncommon for anyone from the Uchiha family to get rather busy out of nowhere, so the lack of his friend’s appearance wasn’t entirely surprising.

“No Kagami? I thought he always joined you on Fridays.”

He looks up at the familiar voice, offering his neighbor a soft ‘hello’ before he grimaces. “He usually does,” he agrees, glancing out the window when movement flickers in the corner of his eye. “I assume something came up at work.” Amaya looks less than impressed, but she obviously takes the answer for what it was as she sets her bag next to the door. A few barely visible flakes of snow begin to fall, and Tobirama has to force down a smile at the sight of snowfall – entirely easy to do if he brings his attention to the fact that he still had a tail.

Tobirama shakes himself, firmly refusing to focus on either of those things as he reflexively steps over to greet a weary looking woman in the doorway. After directing her to where she needed to go, the white-haired man bites his tongue at the feeling of dread beginning to crawl up his spine. Something didn’t feel right. He determinedly chooses to ignore it, hoping a spar or two will clear his head.

It doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love how I say I'm not going to update this until I have a few things done. Guess that didn't quite work out, but at least it gets something up! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and - as ever - thank you very much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got all the characters that will be in this? If more are added it's because I forgot them initially or I just added them to help things progress. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
